(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control system and method which utilizes an in-wheel motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle control system and method for controlling a posture or stability of a vehicle by using a lateral G-Force, a yaw rate, etc.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, automotive manufactures have begun to focus on automotive control systems which aide the driver in controlling and driving the vehicle in order to help prevent accidental collisions. For example, electronic stability control (ESC), which has been developed from an anti-lock brake system (ABS) and traction control system (TCS) is one type of systems which has drawn recent attention.
The ESC system prevents a vehicle from leaving the road when the driver of a vehicle loses control while driving around a corner, on slippery road, or attempting to avoid an obstacle on the road. In this system, a driving wheel, a steering wheel, and a plurality of sensors are operated to automatically compensate for unstable posture or instability identified in the vehicle. That is, a separate system such as an ECS is necessary so as to ensure the stability of the vehicle body during driving.
However, in the current ESC systems the lining of a brake is quickly worn away due to the system consistently operating the brakes, especially in commercial vehicles. Additionally, the current systems are overly complicated because a separate ESC module and engine control unit (ECU) for controlling the ESC must to be disposed therein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not foam the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.